Daniel 3
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Jessica est la seule à pouvoir aider Simon mais Va-t-elle vouloir le faire ?


_**Daniel 3**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

**Style :** Gen

**Résumé :** Jessica est la seule à pouvoir aider Simon mais va-t-elle vouloir le faire ?

**Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather 

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai commencé cette fic en même temps les autres, c'est-à-dire i peu près 15 ans… Les choses de la vie ont fait que j'ai perdu le goût de l'écriture. Je le retrouve petit à petit et je redécouvre des histoires que j'avais commencées et presque oubliées. Alors attachez vos ceintures et enjoy the ride…

LW/LW/LW

Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de Simon depuis notre conversation sur le ponton, ca fait six mois maintenant. De mon coté, je continue à travailler sur la plage même si je n'habite plus chez Mitch. Je me suis trouvé un petit studio sur le bord de mer. C'est tout petit mais c'est tout ce que je peux me permettre avec mon salaire de sauveteur. Et puis comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être près de mon petit ange. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que mon esprit ne dérive vers lui, mon petit homme. Il me manque tellement. Et puis il y a Simon. Je sais que je l'ai blessé. Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout cela, je ne le pensais pas. Mais je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, ni de son amour. Je ne voulais plus rien. Je voulais juste que l'on me laisse pleurer mon fils tranquille. Le temps a passé et même si la douleur ne s'est pas estompée, j'ai appris à vivre avec. J'ai eu besoin de solitude mais mes amis ont été là pour moi. J'espère que Simon aussi a eu quelqu'un sur qui se reposer pour surmonter cette épreuve. Je recommence à vivre, et comme l'a si bien dit Mitch un jour où la douleur a failli tout dévaster sur son passage, je le fais une journée à la fois et un pas à la fois. Je me demande comme il va. Il me manque. J'avais tellement espéré toutes ces années qu'il revienne dans ma vie et s'il s'en est allé définitivement, je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Comme tous les soirs, je regarde le soleil se coucher dans la mer colorant celle-ci de milles teintes de rouges. Je ne me lasse de ce spectacle. C'est le seul moment de la journée où je me sens bien, où je me sens proche de Daniel. J'entends des coups à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Largo Winch, un Largo Winch le visage défait par la fatigue.

\- Bonsoir, fait-il timidement

\- Bonsoir, je le salue en lui faisant signe d'entrer, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous

Il se laisse tomber sur mon vieux canapé plus qu'il ne s'assoit. Je vais dans le coin cuisine et je prépare un peu de thé. Je le vois du coin de l'œil examiner mon petit appartement. Il remarque la photo de Daniel qui se trouve sur le petit meuble à coté de la télé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi ? je lui demande en posant un plateau avec mon vieux service à thé.

Il me détaille du regard. Je suis sûre que quelque part, il m'en veut de ce qui s'est passé avec Simon et je le comprends, pourtant dans ses yeux, il n'y a que de la tristesse.

\- Simon….

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens comme si cela expliquait tout. Je l'observe et attends qu'il m'en dise plus.

\- Jessica si je me suis permis de venir vous voir, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face de lui, je sers le thé pour me donner une contenance. L'angoisse me tenaille le cœur. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et que je suis sur le point de perdre encore un être aimé. Je regarde cet inconnu essayer de trouver les mots qui me convaincront de l'aider, en même temps je sens qu'il ne veut pas me blesser.

\- Il ne m'appartient pas de savoir ce qui c'est passé après l'enterrement de Daniel, la seule chose que je sais c'est que Simon est revenu complètement changé. J'ai cru pendant un moment que c'était dû à la perte de cet enfant qu'il a à peine connu mais il doit y avoir plus. Il est devenu taciturne, irritable. Il s'est plongé dans le travail sans se donner aucun répit. Mais surtout ce qui est plus grave, c'est qu'il a commencé à boire. Nous avons essayé avec Joy, mon garde du corps, de comprendre et de le faire parler mais il n'a jamais répondu à nos questions, la seule chose qu'il nous répétait c'était qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu temps, ce qui je l'admets est compréhensible. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais Simon est le responsable de notre sécurité ce qui implique un certain risque dans son travail.

Je hoche la tête l'encourageant à poursuivre. Je ne vois pas très bien où il veut en venir.

\- Toujours est-il qu'il a commencé à en prendre un peu trop. Il y a un mois, il y a eu une fusillade et…

Je sens sa voix trembler, il semble que nous soyons arrivés au cœur du problème.

\- Et… Il n'y a pas de bons moyens de le dire. Il a été blessé.

\- Blessé ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter ce dernier mot. Il semble complètement irréel. Il est …

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, j'ai peur d'entendre la réponse.

\- Il est en vie, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Je suis hébétée. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire.

\- Comment ça jusqu'à maintenant ? je murmure avec anxiété. Vous voulez dire que …

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est dans le coma. Il peut se réveiller demain comme dans un mois ou…

\- Ou ? je ne peux m'empêcher de demander

\- Jamais, lâche-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux

Ce mot a sur moi l'effet d'une bombe. Non c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas mourir !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est quelqu'un de fort, il va s'en sortir, il ne peut que s'en sortir, je m'écrie avec conviction

\- Peut-être….

\- Comment ça peut-être ? je répète abasourdie

\- Jessica je vais être direct, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il aurait des chances de s'en sortir s'il avait un but, quelqu'un pour qui se battre, quelqu'un pour qui revenir, ce qui pour le moment est loin d'être le cas.

Tout en moi hurle de douleur et pourtant je reste silencieuse. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sens la culpabilité m'envahir, de quel droit suis-je allée détruire l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé. Je sens une douleur lancinante envelopper mon cœur. Largo semble soulagé d'avoir pu me dire tout cela. Il attend ma réponse, je le sais.

\- M. Winch, ce que j'ai fait à Simon est impardonnable. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose… Que je lui dise que je l'aimais encore et que je lui pardonnais sa faiblesse. Mais j'étais trop aveuglée par la colère et la douleur. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas. Le temps a passé, la douleur est toujours là, mais la colère a disparu depuis un bon moment. J'ai bien essayé de l'appeler ou de lui écrire mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai manqué de courage. Je me suis convaincu qu'il m'en voudrait trop pour me pardonner. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, j'ai choisi la solution de facilité.

Je m'arrête presque à bout de souffle. Je n'ai pas autant parlé depuis longtemps. Largo me regarde, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il essaye de se mettre à ma place et de comprendre mon point de vue. Je reprends la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Il semble réfléchir un instant, cherchant les mots pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il veut que je fasse pour sortir Simon de là.

\- Peut-être que si vous lui parliez, si vous lui faisiez sentir que nous l'aimons et que nous ne voulons pas qu'il s'en aille. Peut-être consentirait-il à revenir auprès de nous ? Si je puis me permettre, ouvrez-lui votre cœur. Je sais que vous l'aimez toujours, je peux le voir et le sentir, même si je dois admettre que vous êtes très douée pour le cacher. Tout comme Simon, vous ne laissez voir que ce que vous voulez que les autres ne voient.

Il a l'air amusé devant ma surprise, je ne pensais pas être aussi transparente que cela. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il sourit.

\- Oh vous êtes parfaite, mais vous oubliez que j'ai passé des années à coté d'une personne spécialiste en la matière. J'ai appris à déchiffrer les signes, à interpréter les regards. Je suis devenu très doué avec le temps. Je suis capable de dire quand il est vraiment heureux, et je sais que cela ne lui est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, quand il est malheureux, quand il est vexé ou en colère ou, comme dernièrement, désespéré.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. J'ai toujours su que les paroles pouvaient blesser mais je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'elles pouvaient tuer. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Jessica le temps presse… Plus il reste dans le coma, moins il y a de chances qu'il se réveille. Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami, mon frère, me supplie Largo au bord des larmes.

\- D'accord, d'accord mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille entendre ma voix, ni entendre mes excuses…

\- On ne perd rien à essayer. Jessica, il vous aime, jamais je ne l'ai vu regarder une femme comme il l'a fait avec vous. Il se contente de papillonner d'une femme à l'autre mais jamais il ne s'attache.

\- Je vais préparer quelques affaires et appeler mon patron, je suis sensée être de service demain.

\- Merci je vous revaudrais ça je vous le promets.

\- Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir M. Winch, je réplique en secouant la tête

Une heure plus tard, l'avion avance sur le tarmac et prend son envol pour New York. Je regarde par le hublot et je joue distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux que j'ai attachés en une queue de cheval. Largo ne dit rien, il se contente de m'observer. Il avait reçu un coup de fil juste avant le décollage et d'après l'expression de son visage, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

LW/LW/LW

Après cinq heures de vol et une demi-heure de voiture, nous arrivons à l'hôpital où une femme aux cheveux court nous attend. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit du garde du corps de Largo. Elle a l'air inquiet.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demande le milliardaire

\- Il tient bon mais je ne sais pour combien de temps encore. Il a fait un arrêt, les médecins ont réussi à le ramener mais on aura peut être pas autant de chance à la prochaine alerte.

\- J'ai ramené des renforts, fait-il en me désignant de la tête

\- Tu es sûr que…

\- On ne perd rien à essayer. Peut-être a-t-il juste besoin d'un coup de pouce d'une personne qui l'aime.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Parce que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlés…

\- Je sais mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Je suis la conversation avec un intérêt certain. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus qu'une relation de travail entre ces deux là. Je peux sentir une certaine hostilité de la part du garde du corps et je ne peux l'en blâmer. Je me sens responsable de cette situation. Pendant tout le vol, je n'ai cessé de ressasser notre conversation sur le ponton, et je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi mesquine et odieuse. Mon intention n'était pas de briser Simon mais seulement de l'éloigner de moi, parce qu'à chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur lui, c'est Daniel que je voyais.

\- Tu es prête ? me demande Largo en posant une main sur mon épaule et en me tutoyant pour la première fois

\- Non pas vraiment. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire. Largo je l'ai blessé et je l'ai fait consciemment parce que je ne voulais pas de lui à mes côtés.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver les mots, ouvre lui simplement ton cœur.

Je hoche la tête. Tout ce qu'il me dit je le sais déjà, mais je doute que mes mots puissent atteindre l'homme que j'aime dans les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Largo me guide vers la chambre. Quand je rentre, je suis choquée par l'apparence de Simon. Il est d'une pâleur à faire peur, ses cheveux noirs s'éparpillent sur l'oreiller en ordre dispersés. Lui qui était toujours en mouvement ne bouge pas un cil. Il est relié à plusieurs appareils que je reconnais sans peine. Un tube l'aide à respirer. Mon dieu mais qu'ai-je fait ? Je m'approche et je m'assois sur le fauteuil à la droite du lit. Doucement comme si j'vais peur de lui faire du mal, je prends sa main dans la mienne.

\- Salut… Largo m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais il est vraiment très inquiet pour toi, enfin lui et son garde du corps. Je dois dire qu'elle me fait un peu peur, elle a une manière de me regarder me fait froid dans le dos. Je crois que si elle avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais morte.

Je m'arrête de parler, mes mots sonnent creux. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie de lui dire mais je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Simon avait raison en disant que j'allais construire des murailles tellement hautes que plus personne ne pourrait m'atteindre. Mais je ne n'avais pas prévu qu'elles m'empêcheraient d'aller vers les autres et de m'ouvrir à eux. Je soupire et je ferme les yeux un instant. Il est temps pour moi de trouver la force de briser ma carapace et de faire face aux conséquences de mes actes.

\- Simon, je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu souhaites entendre. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause. Je voulais t'éloigner de moi, parce qu'à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur toi, c'était Daniel que je voyais. Il était ton portrait craché mais pas seulement physiquement. Son sourire, son regard ou même son rire, tout me ramenait à toi. Je t'ai menti sur ce ponton. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas et que jamais je ne t'avais aimé. C'est faux. Tu es le seul homme qui a compté pour moi, le seul qui a fait battre mon cœur, le seul qui a éveillé en moi un tel désir. Je n'ai jamais plus aimé de cette manière après ton départ. Aucun homme n'a trouvé grâce à mes yeux parce qu'il n'était pas toi. Oui je t'en ai voulu quand tu m'as abandonné. Mais quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai senti renaitre l'espoir en moi parce que finalement il restait quand même quelque chose de vrai de cette relation éphémère. Quand Daniel est né, tu ne peux imaginer le bonheur que j'ai ressenti. Plus il grandissait plus il te ressemblait, alors quelque part tu étais toujours avec moi. Je reconnais j'ai été égoïste de le garder rien que pour moi. Mais il m'apportait tant de bonheur. Stupidement, j'ai cru tout ce qui était marqué dans les journaux et j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas besoin d'une femme et d'un enfant dans ta vie.

Je caresse son visage. Des larmes coulent sur le mien. Je voudrais tant qu'il ouvre ses yeux, qu'il me dise qu'il me pardonne et qu'il me donne une chance de m'expliquer, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas lui la cause du problème mais moi. Je ne sais plus aimer de manière fusionnelle et passionnelle. Dès qu'on essaye de m'approcher, je me referme comme une huitre et je prends la fuite. Mais je voudrais rompre ce cercle vicieux et pour cela il faut que Simon me pardonne.

\- Je t'en prie Simon, ne t'en vas pas. Même si tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je suis la cause de ton malheur. Il est trop tôt pour aller rejoindre notre petit homme, je suis sûre qu'il a dû te le dire, non ? Daniel, si tu m'entends essaye de convaincre ton papa qu'il ne doit pas passer de l'autre côté, j'ai encore tant besoin de lui.

Je suis à bout de souffle. Je ferme les yeux et je me mets à prier avec une ferveur que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais eu la foi, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à un Dieu, je me dis seulement que le monde doit être régit par des forces qui nous dépassent. J'espère seulement que celles-ci se rendront compte que le monde a encore besoin de Simon Ovronaz. Soudain je sens qu'on serre ma main et j'ouvre les yeux. Il est là, son regard ne me quitte pas une seconde et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je me penche vers lui, je pose ma main sur son visage et je dépose un petit baiser sur son front.

\- Simon… Tu es revenu… Merci… Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

Je le sens qui panique un peu, je pense que le tube dans sa gorge le gêne.

\- Non, non, ne touche pas au tube, il te permet de respirer, laisse faire la machine, je vais appeler les médecins, ils vont s'occuper de toi.

J'appuis sur la sonnette et je fais mine de sortir pour prévenir Largo et Joy. Il me retient avec force.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais nulle part. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

L'équipe médicale envahit la chambre et je suis obligée de sortir. Je m'appuis contre le mur, ce petit discours m'a vidée de toute mon énergie. Je me laisse glisser au sol et je laisse couler des larmes de soulagement. Largo et Joy me regardent, ils sont paniqué à l'idée que leur ami s'en est allé.

\- Jessica ? me demande le milliardaire

\- Il est réveillé. Il est revenu, je murmure.

Joy et lui s'embrassent, ils rient et pleurent en même temps. Largo sort son téléphone pour appeler une autre personne qui elle aussi a l'air soulagée de la tournure que prennent les événements.

\- Merci, merci Jessica, me dit-il en m'aidant à me relever et en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- N'y a pas de quoi. Vous savez Largo, vous avez la chance d'avoir l'amour à portée de main. Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi, ne le laissez pas vous filer entre les doigts.

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Je suis sûre que si… La vie est trop courte…

\- Et toi tu vas suivre ton propre conseil ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a un lourd passif entre nous. Mais si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, j'espère au moins que nous pourrons rester amis.

Le médecin vient nous rejoindre et nous annonce que Simon est miraculeusement sorti d'affaire. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles et avec une bonne rééducation, il devrait pouvoir se rétablir totalement. Je me sens soulagée et je ne doute pas que Largo et son garde du corps ressentent la même chose que moi.

\- Il a demandé à voir une certaine Jessica

\- C'est moi

\- D'accord vous avez dix minutes, il faut qu'il se repose.

\- Merci

Je me sens mal à l'aise par rapport à Largo et Joy. Normalement c'est eux qui auraient dû aller le voir, pas moi. J'hésite un moment avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. En fait j'ai peur de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me dire. Tout comme moi, il a le pouvoir me faire beaucoup de mal. D'un mouvement de tête, le milliardaire m'encourage à entrer. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre la porte. Mon cœur bondit de joie à la vue d'un Simon fatigué mais alerte.

\- Salut, je dis d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Hey…

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi lui dire et lui non plus n'a pas l'air de savoir par quel bout commencer.

\- Simon, je suis désolée. Tu ne méritais tout ce que je t'ai dit sur le ponton. Je voulais juste t'éloigner de moi

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais mal et malgré tes bonnes intentions, tu ne faisais qu'aviver cette douleur qui me vrillait l'âme.

Pour qu'il comprenne, je commence à lui parler de ce fils qu'il a peine connu. Je lui raconte ses facéties, ses bêtises, ses premiers pas, son premier sourire, tout ce qui peut l'aider à comprendre que cet enfant était une image vivante de son père. Simon me laisse parler, il hoche la tête à certains moments, sourit à d'autres. Il y a tant de choses qu'il ne sait pas.

\- Tu vois Simon, ce n'était pas toi le problème mais moi. Je ne voulais pas être consolée, je ne voulais pas que l'on m'aime parce que je me sentais tellement coupable de la mort de Daniel. Je sais ici dans ma tête que j'ai fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour le sauver, mais dans mon cœur, Simon, dans mon cœur il y aura toujours ce sentiment d'échec. J'étais sa mère et il comptait sur moi et moi je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui.

\- Si tu as fait quelque chose de merveilleux, tu l'as aimé au point de venir demander à son égoïste de père de passer du temps avec lui. Tu as pris sur toi de venir me voir après tout le mal que je t'avais fait en t'abandonnant lâchement et malgré ma réaction tu as tout de même accepté ma présence auprès de lui. Je ne suis pas fier de moi mais je ne regrette pas ces quelques heures passées avec Daniel. J'ai pu entrevoir ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas cédé à la panique.

Simon bailla. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé de toute énergie mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait absolument finir cette conversation. Il voulait enfin comprendre le pourquoi du comment qui l'avait mené à l'hôpital au bord de la mort.

\- Tu sais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou. Mais j'ai vu notre fils, il était resplendissant. Nous avons discuté et c'est lui m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore temps de le rejoindre. Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais demandé de me renvoyer ici. J'ai aussi vu ma mère et elle et Daniel avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. C'était tellement étrange et en même temps, je n'avais pas peur parce que je n'étais pas seul.

Je souris. Je savais bien que Daniel ne laisserait pas son père tomber. Je suis fière de mon petit homme. Mon cœur de mère se sent un peu plus apaisé de le savoir là haut en sécurité avec sa grand-mère.

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Tu es épuisé.

\- Mais je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas repartir tout de suite. Nous avons encore des choses à nous dire. Mais pour le moment, je suis heureuse de te savoir de retour et d'ailleurs tes amis là dehors sont impatients de te voir.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et je sors de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons surmonter nos différences et redevenir des amis à défaut d'être des amants.

The end


End file.
